The present invention relates to a relay for printed circuit boards with dual-in-line terminal configuration comprising a coil former constituting the relay structure, an E-shaped magnet yoke, a U-shaped armature, a slider to transmit the armature motion to contacts arranged in a plane parallel to that of the magnet circuit, and a hermetically sealed housing.
There is known a large number of relays for printed circuit boards all of which do not exceed a given height above the printed circuit board to allow for the arrangement of printed circuit boards having relays mounted thereon with a given mutal distance. Such a relay is manufactured and sold by the applicant under the trade name "MT 2". This relay is desscribed in full details by W. Kalin in "MT-Relais-ein Leiterplattenrelais mit dual-in-line-Anschlussbelegung", published in "STR-Report" Vol. 5, No. 2, November 1984.
This relay is provided with two change-over contacts of given data and is designed for low power consumption by the coil in order to be used as an output stage of integrated circuits.
If a relay similar to the above relay, but having four change-over contacts of the same data is utilized, the doubling of the number of contacts leads substantially to a doubling of the power consumption of the coil thus a redesign of the magnet circuit is needed. As the height above the printed circuit board is limited for reasons already mentioned and the height is fully utilized by the above known relay, it is not possible to enlarge the scale of the magnet circuit of this relay.